As people use desktop computers and mobile device such as smart phones more and more, they rely on the devices more and more also. For example, a user may rely on a scheduling application to track his or her appointments and other activities during a future period. The scheduling application may permit users to enter appointments directly or by accepting meeting invitations or similar interface elements. Such appointments may then be stored so that the user may be notified when the appointments come up. Separately, a user may keep a task list of all the chores the user needs to complete, such as projects for work and errands for their home. As some example, the tasks may include completing certain documents or jobs, and also even picking up dinner on the way home from work. In certain circumstances, an application can treat scheduled events and tasks relatively interchangeably, as items relevant to a user's upcoming schedule.